The Shadow Seekers
by Maschine Brennt
Summary: It would have to be a problem that Edward solves himself... unless he wants to get... her... involved.
1. The Shadow Seekers

The Shadow Seekers

The word shadow was etched into every wall of the room. The walls held a sinister vibe, as did the room she was standing in.

Bella sighed.

"You know, this is what life is like for the chosen few..." said Edward, leaping out from the ceiling.

"But how did you get here..?" asked Bella, jumping with shock.

"They're called the Shadow Seekers...." replied Edward, seemingly ignoring her remark, "And this is what life is like for them..."

They both looked out of the window. The spaceship was drawing nearer.

The lights flashed on the front of the ship.

"No..." mouthed Edward, before turning to Bella and saying, "We have to go!"

"But... you don't understand..." said Bella, "They're after me.... I took the crystals...."

"THE CRYSTALS?!?!?!?" screamed Edward, jumping up and down with rage, "YOU TOOK THE CRYSTALS!?!?!?!?"

Bella nodded silently.

"I'm so sorry..." she sobbed, pulling the crystals out of her pocket and held them out to Edward.

They shined so brightly in the room, almost blinding Edward.

"No... no Bella don't show me them...." said Edward, "The crystals..."

Edward felt the transformation immeadiatly.

"NO BELLA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!!!!" he screamed, taking a few steps back and collapsing in a heap on the floor.

"Edward!!!" screamed Bella, dropping the crystals to the floor.

Edward stood up.

Bella gasped in shock.

A furry, wolf-like monster stood up before her.

"EDWARD?!?!!?" she asked, before a werewolf Edward returned her question with a fist.

"The crystals....." growled Edward, before tearing her apart in the room.


	2. The Beginning

Edward rose from the ground, the largest werewolf there has ever been.

He looked to the sky, the nuclear warhead missle was approaching.

Meanwhile, Sonic was trying to dettach the bomb. But Tails had forgotten his tool kit.

"And my gravity boots!" said Tails, as the friction force caused Sonic and Tails to fall off from the missle.

Edward scooped Bella's limp body from the floor, and threw it infront of the nuke, and it covered the whole blast.

"BUT THE CRYSTALS!!!" Edward had realised the crystals were with Bella.... and the nuke had blown them up.

The explosion created a blast so powerful it exploded the lines of grass that grew on the field.

But that didn't matter to Edward. The crystals were gone.

Gone in a firey dust that forever would symbolise the dissapearance of the very crystals Edward had killed Bella to get hold of.

Edward fell to the floor in mad visions of fustration.


	3. The Pokeball Reunion

Edward rolled on the floor in his mad visions.

Ash looked at the floor.

Pokeballs were strewn about everywhere, even outside the house.

"I think I have too many Pokemon..." sighed Ash.

"Pikachu!!" said Pikachu, agreeing.

Suddenly, Giratina escaped from a chasm in the floor and started to absorb Ash's pokemon!

"No Giratina!" said Pikachu, "This is not what we agreed!"

And so Giratina dropped all of Ash's pokemon, and slinked off into the night.

"Not what we agreeeedddd!!!!" shouted Pikachu, and Pikachu transformed to Absol with use of the Dawn Stone.

"But Absol!" said Ash, "Before you were a Pikachu!"

"It was just a disguise you FOOL!!!!" shouted Absol, and Absol flew into the sky to live with the moon wolves.

Edward became bored with this vision, and started to zap Absol with his werewolf moon shine beam.

"But you can only Werewolf when the moon is out!" Absol.

Edward looked up and saw the sun.

"SUN!" shouted Edward, as he transformed back into a vampire and fell to the floor.

All of Ashs pokemon came out of their balls and kicked Edward.


	4. Hedwig's Adventure

Hedwig looked to the floor, preening her feathers.

The bird seed was scattered all around her.

The servants from all over the castle came and deposited the bird seed in their usual place. On the floor. In front of Hedwig.

"This shall be all I require for now..." squacked Hedwig, as she beckoned the servants away.

Edward got up from the floor.

"What on Earth it this place?" asked Edward.

"This is my castle." said Hedwig, "We are performing tests."

A tube encased Edward.

"What is this?" screamed Edward, "WHERE ARE THE CRYSTALS?!?!"

Hedwig looked across the window.

"I wish I could dance across the window...." said Hedwig, ignoring Edward, reaching her wing to where a rainbow was.

"Your wish is my command, master," said a voice from behind her.

Hedwig turned.

Edward couldn't see who it was from behind the tube.

"Harry?!" asked Hedwig.

"Yes...." said Harry, smiling, "It is me..."

Harry summonded his broomstick with his wand and flew Hedwig to the rainbow.

"It is time for the rainbow..." said Hedwig.

"Transparency Rainbow...." laughed Harry, who dropped Hedwig and she fell through the rainbow.

Harry wanted the throne all to himself.

But suddenly, Hedwig flew up!

"CURSE YOUR WINGS!!!" screeched Harry, as Hedwig pecked him off his broomstick and Harry fell instead.


	5. Escape from Hedwig's Castle

Suddenly, the tube was smashed open by a large bulldozer.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" screamed Edward, "WHERE ARE MY CRYSTALS?!?!!"

"Now, now Edward, they were never your crystals, were they?" asked the bulldozer.

"YOU CAN TALK?!" yelled Edward, in confusion.

"With the power of the crystals..." said the bulldozer, and Edward could see the crytals shining in the bulldozers steering wheel.

"I cannot allow this..." said Edward, and he jumped on the bulldozer, but he got thrown to the other side of the room.

"Ha ha ha ha, pathetic vampire!" said the bulldozer, reering up for the final blow, but suddenly, through the barricaded windows, a slice of moonlight came through the window.

"Moonlight..." said Edward, "The Crystals..."  
And Edward transformed into a werewolf again.


	6. The Bulldozer

The werewolf Edward ripped the bulldozer apart in one piece.

"You can't extract the crystals from my wheels..." whispered the bulldozer, and it collapsed to the floor.

"YOU'RE LYING!" screamed Edward, "I SHALL GET THE CRYSTALS!!!!"

Edward tried to pull the crystals from the bulldozer, but it was no use.

The crystals were stuck solid.

The crystals began shining mystical lights, lighting up the whole room.

"STOP TAUNTING ME WITH YOUR LIGHTS CRYSTALS!" shouted Edward, and he howled to the moon.

Suddenly, Edward could hear the door was being knocked down.

Master Chief was storming the castle.


	7. Trip To Paradise

Master Chief had successfully stormed the castle with his troops.

"We have stormed Hedwig's castle," Master Chief said into his radio, and his troops rejoiced.

"WHO ARE YOU!" growled Edward, "You shouldn't be here when I am in WEREFORM!!!"

Master Chief backed off, but readied his gun.

Suddenly, a plane crashed through the window, and thousands of snakes started flooding off it.

Hedwig flew back through the window.

"MY CASTLE!!!" yelled Hedwig, "IT'S RUINED!!!"

And all Hedwig's servants rushed into the building to fight against Master Chiefs troops.

"You cannot win against me Hedwig..." laughed Master Chief, "So why even try?"

Hedwig squacked in disapproval.

"YES!" screamed Edward, he had successfully ripped the crystals from the bulldozer, "The crystals.... the crystals..."

Master Chief looked at the crystals, and examined them.

"NO!" yelled Master Chief, "THEY ARE THE CRYSTALS FROM THE PROPHECY!!!!"

Suddenly Arbiter jumped through the window and told everyone about the prophecy.


	8. The Prophecy

The Prophecy

"The Prophecy..." said Arbiter, "Is that someone is going to get a hold of the crystals and kill us all!"

Widespread panic went in waves around the world, and everyone commited suicide at the thought of the prophecy coming true.  
"Arbiter you've killed everyone again!!!!" shouted Master Chief.

Arbiter sighed.

"They always take news so badly on this planet..." said Arbiter, chewing some bubblegum that had been discarded on the floor.

Edward laughed at the panic and dispair.

"I HAVE THE CRYSTALS NOW!" yelled Edward, and Edward jumped out the window, running off with the precious crystals.

Master Chief and Hedwig watched as Edward ran off, and Edward ripped up fences and knocked people out of the way until he finally slinked off, into the night.


	9. Protectors of the Universe

"But how could anyone take the crystals!!!" yelled Wargreymon, slamming his fist on the table, "The crystals are supposed to keep the balance in the universe!"

"I'm sorry..." said Palmon, "We didn't get the news until this morning."

"Who has took the crystals?!?!" asked Wargreymon.

"A vampire - named Edward Cullen," said Palmon, getting out a large silver file, "Other than that we have no information on him..."

"I think I can help you there..." said a mysterious voice from the other side of the room.

The two digimon looked across the room.

A strange glowing ball of ectoplasm in the shape of a teenage girl was floating towards them.

"My name is Bella..." said the ghost, "And I can help you find out where Edward is..."

"T...Thanks..." said Palmon, greeting the strange ghost, and the three began tracking Edward in the headquarters of the Protectors of the Universe.


	10. Using the crystals

Meanwhile, Edward was trying to release the full power of the crystals.

"It's about time someone took control around here..." laughed Edward, tossing the crystals up into the air.

As he did so, the whole of Europe had a massive earthquack, but that's ok because Edward was in America.

The crystals glowed red as he tossed them, and he caught them all superbly.

"It seems it can cause earthquakes," laughed Edward, and he shook the crystal some more, and the whole island of England sunk under the sea.

"OH NO!" yelled the residents of England, as they sunk and so did Big Ben.

Edward watched his destruction on the news and laughed manically.

The he took the crystal and concentrated his werewolf powers into it.

He glowed a bright, bright light, so bright it blinded the entire village.

He flew into the air and zapped a lazer beam out of his hand.  
"This is the power I have been looking for," yelled Edward, as he blasted a nearby building and killed all the people inside for no reason at all.

"No reason at all..." growled Edward, when suddenly, the sunlight hit him and he turned back into a vampire.

"I do not need werewolf powers anymore..." laughed Edward, "NOW I HAVE THE CRYSTALS!!!"

And Edward flew into the sky, looking for more people to zap.


	11. Bella vs Edward

"Here he is," laughed Bella, as the two digimon who called themselves 'The Protectors of the Universe' looked up and saw Edward in vampire form, shooting beams out of his hands.

"This is better than any drug!!!!" yelled Edward, and he shot the piano shop, and it made the loudest noise ever to exist in the world.

"IT'S TOO LOUD!" screamed the digimon, and they fell over.

"But with a ghost, it doesn't matter," laughed Bella, as she encased Edward in her ectoplasm.

"OH NO!!!!" yelled Edward, the crystals effects were blocked by the gooey ectoplasm.

Bella started to crush Edward with her ectoplasm.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!" yelled Edward, trying to pick up the crystals, but they were on the floor and the two digimon had picked them up.

"So... these... are the crystals..." said Wargreymon, peering into the crystals.

"WARGREYMON NO!!!!" yelled Palmon, jumping on Wargreymon, and the crystals scattered in all directions.


	12. The Final Countdown

The crystals started rolling around on the floor in all directions, until suddenly, Tails rode the Tornado on top of the crystals.

"YOU FOOL!" shouted Wargreymon, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tails got out.

"It's ok!" said Tails, "We've always got the Chaos Crystals!"

Tails looked in the compartment. His crystals were gone.

"The Chaos Crystals were just a figment of your imaginations," said Knuckles, gliding out from behind a building, "They were really generated by the real crystals which you have just destroyed..."

The moon started darting around in the sky.

"Nothing shall be right ever again," said Knuckles, and he got into his teapot kettle and flew off.

"See!" said Knuckles, from the sky, "Look at this teapot kettle! The anomolies have already begun!!"

"Did someone say anomaly?" asked the cast of Primeval, but suddenly an anomaly flew from the sky and took them to the dinosaur ages.

Edward started to impregnant Bella from inside her ectoplasm.

"NO!!!" yelled Bella, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

The trees began to malfunction and were converted to wild bears who ate people.

"These lions cannot escape from the zoo!" yelled the zookeepers, as the bears gathered in a circle.


	13. A world without crystals

The world without crystals was a bleak one.

Wargreymon and Palmon confided themselves to their Headquarters, so they wouldn't have to see the strangeness of the new outside world.

Meanwhile, Edward was still impregnating Bella, as Bella dropped her ectoplasm babies to the floor.

"Goo goo!" said the babies, as they crawled around.

The grass was converted to sticks of lollipops, and all the children came out to suck the lollipops now on the floor, but they were made of poision and all the children died.

"It's your fault the world is like this..." moaned Bella.

"You love it though, don't you..." said Edward, as the moon shone on him and he became a werewolf.


End file.
